Peaceful Rose
by Leafie101
Summary: Akahana Nene is transferring into Cross Acadamy, and finds out the truth about her parents and Cross Academy. Rated M for future bad words and possible lemons. I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I'M NOT WORKING ON THIS AS MUCH ANYMORE! ; ;
1. Chapter 1

Nene winced as the shouting started. Her father had accepted a new mission on his wedding anniversary, again. It was the same nearly every year. An importabt mission would come up and he just_had_ to accept it or risk being demoted, or worse, fired. Nene picked up her hair brush and brushed her hair absently as she made her way over to the dressing table. She carefully placed the brush on the already cluttered table and began styling her hair, for possibly the thousandth time that week. She wished her mother would just get over it already, she always did, and that her father would just quit it with the agreeing to missions on anniversaries, birthdays, or any other important days. She really hated it when they yelled at eachother, they always made up afterwards but it was still upsetting at the time.

"At least you'll be out of here soon..." she murmered to herself, letting her black hair fall out of the bun she was holding it in and looked over at the black and white uniform hanging on the back of her bedroom door, the red ribbon draped artfully around the hanger.

"That's right, tomorrow you're off to Cross Acadamy." she smiled to herself, attempting to convince herself that she wasn't scared of leaving the familiar setting of being home schooled. Her parents were feircely over protective of her, she was only aloud to attend Cross Acadamy because the Chairman of the school was an old friend of her parents, whom they had met through work.

What her parents did for a living was a mystery to Nene, she only knew it was a violent and dangerous job as they had come home with injuries more often than not. The reason for this was that they were vampire hunters, a secret they had kept from Nene for nearly seventeen years, much to her eternal annoyance.

Nene yawned, "Huh, better go to sleep now~." she sang, chaging into her vest and shorts pyjamas. As she clambered into bed, her parents' voices grew louder. She pulled the duvet up over her head, attempting to drown out the two angered voices.

"_Mama, why are you crying? Are you hurt?"_

"_No sweetie, I'm fine. Daddy just made me sad."_

"_But Papa loves you Mama."_

"_I know sweetie."_

"_Mama, you are hurt! Mama, see here!"_

"_It's nothing, I must've hurt myself while I was cooking, you know how clumsy I can be."_

"_But you were never clumsy. You were protecting me. But who's going to protect me now?"_

"Nene, sweetie, wake up! Quickly now or you'll be late for your first day of school!"

Nene stirred as her mother's voice inturrupted her uncomfortable dream.

"Hmm? Five more min-HEY!" she squealed as her mother poured a glass of ice cold water over her half asleep head.

"Hurry up now, or you'll be late! You can't keep Kaien waiting now, can you? It wouldn't be polite, hmm?" her mother sang, rushing out of the room to make breakfast, supposedly.

Nene dressed herself slowly, already mourning not being able to wear her own clothes whenever she wanted. She skipped down the stairs, braced for the cooing and adoring her parents would shower her with, and then would come the vairing 'boy talks'. She giggled quietly to herself, her parents could be so funny when they were trying to be stern. She twirled into the kitchen, expecting to be told how adorable she looked in her first uniform, only to find the kitchen empty. She walked over to the counter, where a haistly scribbled note from her mother lay,

_Dear Nene,_

_Breakfast is in the lunch bag at the door, beside your suitcase and schoolbag, and there's money in there too for the train. We're really sorry we couldn't bring you all the way to school, but there's been an outbreak of Level Es downtown I'm sure Kaien will explain everything you need to know._

_We love you, always forever,_

_Okuni and Minamoto._

Nene let out a frustrated sigh, typucal of them to bail on her, and what the hell was a Level E? She trudged out of the kitchen and grabbed all her bags and her suitcase and took one last look around her, still not quite able to believe that she was actually leaving home.

As she locked the door behind her, she wondered briefly what moving all the time would have been like if she had been like anyother child. Her parents had to move house every couple of months in case the vampires found where they lived and attacked their precious Nene, who was oblivious to the potential danger she was in. In a few ways, Nene thought she was lucky, for example, she never made any friends so she never missed them when she moved.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounters

Chapter Two; Encounters

Nene fumbled in her lunch bag for her money. _Typical._ she thought as she extracted a handful of coins. She mumbled an apology to the man at the ticket desk as he counted out the required amount of money, annoyance plain on his face. She eventually boarded the train fifteen minutes later, and collapsed into the nearest available seat, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Travelling is so tiresome..." she grumbled, fiddling with the ribbon of her uniform. She was surprised as to how much she actually liked the uniform, it was elegant, simple and well fitted. Aspects she liked in her clothing. The train ride passed without incident, much to Nene's relief.

By the time the train had reached her stop it was the late afternoon, fast approaching twilight.

"I'd better be careful or I might get lost." she whispered to herself, carefully manoeuvring herself and her suitcase around the crowds of people.

"_Are we the only people in the world?"_

"_No silly. There are loads of other people! We're only one group of them."_

"_Are there more children, like me?"_

"_Of course my little princess, many other child princes and princesses."_

"_But...where are they?"_

Nene wondered around the small town for a couple of minutes before she accepted she didn't have a clue where Cross Academy was.

"Excuse me? Could you please point me in the direction of Cross Academy please?" She asked a passing woman politely.

"Oh, of course. Just turn right and go on straight ahead. You can't miss it dearie." The woman replied in a warbling voice, waving a wrinkled hand towards the right turn she mentioned. Nene thanked her and hurried down the road. She rushed along the road, that was more of an ally, beginning to get anxious. This narrow ally didn't seem to be leading anywhere, let alone a grand Academy. Nene wondered absently whether the old lady had made a mistake, or perhaps had purposely pointed her in the wrong direction. This thought had just crossed her mind when the ally opened up in front of her, reviling a large, iron wrought gate. Nene gasped as she followed the path up to the grand, gothic style building.

She tentatively pushed at the gate, checking to see whether it was unlocked or not. It wasn't. She slowly heaved one of the heavy gates open enough for her to fit through. Panting slightly, she dragged herself and her suitcase through the gate, which swung shut behind her ominously.

"Okay...defiantly no going back now..." she muttered to herself, trudging up the hill towards the school building.

"Why on earth is it so far from the gate?" she gasped, stopping to catch her breadth. A sudden screaming startled her and she spun round, looking for the source of the sudden noise. A large crowd of people wearing the same black and white uniforms, all screaming adoringly at a slightly smaller group of people in negative forms of the uniforms of the screaming crowd around them, apparently oblivious to the mayhem surrounding them. The screaming crowd were apparently being restrained as they couldn't seem to pass beyond a certain point.

Nene's mouth opened into a small 'o' of surprise as the white uniformed students drew nearer to her. She could see now why they had a crowd of screaming people surrounding them, they were inhumanly beautiful. All she could do was stare at the group approaching her, unable to move.

"Can I help you?" the young man leading the group asked her politely. Nene quickly pulled herself back to reality, "I'm so sorry sempai," she apologised, bowing to him, "But could you please direct me to the Chairman's office please?" she inquired politely, looking past his murky brown hair, into his deep garnet eyes.

"Certainly." he replied smoothly, slightly surprised at the human girl's politeness, "I am Kuran Kaname. The Chairman's office is in the school building, if you would care to follow us." he continued, staring straight back into her grey eyes.

She bowed in thanks, "Thank you Kuran-sempai. My name is Akahana Nene." she supplied brightly, taking the handle of her suitcase and following in the group's wake. As she studied the group silently, she noticed that many of them were glancing disdainfully at her. Why she didn't know, was it because she spoke to Kuran-sempai?

As they approached what Nene presumed to be the main school building, Kaname glanced over his shoulder to the young, blonde haired man who was arguing with a young red haired man, "Aido, escort Akahana-san to the Chairman's office." he ordered as they entered the large building, "And behave yourself." he added, before continuing through a door to a classroom. Aido opened his mouth in protest, but Kaname had vanished before Aido could even make a noise.

"Humph. Guess I'm stuck wit you then." he sighed, starting down the corridor. Nene lowered her head, what had she done to offend him? She hastened after him, intrigued by his aura of superiority.

"I am Akahana Nene." she repeated to him, making a stab at conversation.

"I heard you telling Kaname-sama that." he sniffed, who did she think she was to have addressed Kaname-sama as 'Kuran-sempai'? And then repeating herself like a common parrot? He may have paid her more attention if she fawned over him like the rest of the girls, but she seemed ignorant to his inhuman beauty and charm.

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself after someone introduces themselves to you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly at the young man's rudeness.

"I'm Aido Hanabusa." he muttered, clenching his hands into fists. Where did this Nene get off being so arrogant? How dare she correct him as if he was a commoner! He was a noble vampire, classed far above a normal human girl. Nene smiled, amused at his reaction, he must not have had a good education.

"Aido-sempai, why is your uniform different to mine?" she asked politely, unable to reign in her growing curiosity.

"Because, _I _am in the Night Class, and _you_ are in the Day Class." Aido explained, reminding himself that the Chairman's office was at the end of the corridor. Nene nodded, that made sense, different class have different uniforms.

"What's the difference between the two?" she pushed.

"The Night Class is set aside for intellectually gifted individuals, such as myself." Aido stated, a hint of smugness in his voice. Nene's face dropped, she had always thought herself to be quite intelligent, but she obviously wasn't if she didn't get into the Night Class.


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

Hey people~

Chapter three is up, ozzzlie, aaannnnddd OMIIGAWSH! It's longer than the other Chapters! O_O What is the world coming to?!?!?

Yeah I don't know, I'm really hyper seeing as I'm coming home tomorrow and I can scare Dizzl shitless-I mean.....smother her in love...¬¬ XD

Any wayz~

Here's chapter three my lovelies!

---

Nene nodded in thanks to Aido as he left, for a lesser educated being, he was very well behaved, she supposed.

"Bye Aido-kun~!" the Chairman called, releasing Nene and waving at Aido as he left the room.

"So Nene-chan," He began, as Nene surveyed the man in front of her. With his shawl, fluffy slippers and ponytail, he was the furthest image from what she expected to be a Chairman, especially a school as noted as Cross Academy. "How was your journey? I'm surprised Okuni and Minamoto didn't accompany you here, but that's neither here nor there! We're just waiting for Yuuki or Zero to arrive here to show you to your dorm-" as the Chairman was babbling, the door opened behind Nene and two people entered, one, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and large amber eyes, the other, a tall boy with silver hair and lavender eyes. Nene noticed that the boy had a tattoo on his neck and several silver ear piercings, he also seemed to emit an aura of hatred and danger. They both had a white armband on their left arm. The appearance of the two people seemed to elate the Chairman, who beamed at the both of them, holding his arms out expectantly.

"Chairman, why did you call us here?" the girl asked, stepping forward, ignoring his imploring arms. Nene mentally slapped the girl. What a stupid question. She is a new student, which was made obvious by her suitcase, what other reason was there than to explain school rules to her and show her around the school and her dorm.

"Yuuki~ why won't you call me daddy~?" the Chairman cried, his eyes tearing up. Nene was worried that he would burst into tears. Why, she didn't know. But she was. Luckily, the boy with the silver hair, who Nene took to be Zero seeing as the Chairman referred to the girl as Yuuki, interrupted before the tears could fall,

"Who's she?" he asked bluntly, gesturing towards Nene. The Chairman's tears disappeared, replaced with a somewhat goofy smile, "This is Akahana Nene-chan~!" he proclaimed proudly, "She just arrived now. Kaname-kun had Aido-kun escort her here, wasn't that nice of them?" he explained, with the air of a mother praising her superior children.

He cleared his throat, "Any way," he continued, in much more business-like voice than before, "Nene-chan will be starting classes tomorrow-"

"Huh? But don't we usually give new students a day or two to get settled in before sending them to class?" Yuuki interjected, stepping forward.

"Yes, but Nene-chan here is an exception." the Chairman stated calmly, "I wanted to give her time to settle, but her parents insisted on having her start immediately." he sighed, raising his hands in defence, "Yuuki, if you could show her to her dorm now please." he finished, settling back into his chair.

"Well, if I'm not needed...I'll patrol outside, Yuuki." Zero sighed, turning to leave.

"What are Level E's?" Nene blurted before she could stop herself. Her parent's note had completely left her mind until the Chairman mentioned them. She glanced at Yuuki, who looked shocked, and at Zero, who had frozen in mid-step, Nene was uncertain as to whether or not she should have mentioned Level E's with the both of them in the room., "I mean, could you please explain the term 'Level E' to me Kaien-sama?" she rephrased her question, bowing.

The Chairman, Kaien, sighed heavily, "I shall assume they left you a letter?" he asked. Nene nodded, there was no need to explain who 'they' were. To Nene, it was obvious from the tone of his voice that he meant her parents. Kaien shook his head, "Ahh, what have you done now Okuni?" he asked, laughing softly.

He looked directly at Nene, "Are you certain that you want to know?" he asked, imploring her with his eyes to say 'no', to turn around and go to her dorm with Yuuki. Nene nodded, mentally preparing herself for whatever Kaien was going to say.

"I guess I'll have to tell you then-"

"Are you joking?" Zero snapped, striding forward and slamming his fist on Kaien's desk, "After everything, you're just going to tell the first person who asks?" he continued in a lower voice, glaring at Kaien. Nene shuddered involuntarily, just hearing the menace in his voice scared her, she didn't want to imagine his fearsome look.

"Zero, _Akahana_ Nene-chan must have her parent's permission to know these things if she was told to ask me about them." Kaien replied, putting emphasis on Nene's family name, Zero should recognise it. It i the only family of hunters that rivalled his own, the Kiryu family.

Zero scowled, even if she was a daughter of Akahana, the fact that she didn't know what a Level E was proved that she couldn't be able to take care of herself. Otherwise she would have been a member of the Hunter's Association.

"I'm aware of her family's position. But she obviously can not take care of herself, otherwise she would know what _they_ are already." he growled, putting his death glare on full blast. However, he made the mistake of assuming that Nene would be unable to hear his lowered voice, but due to years of straining to hear what her parents were arguing about in their low, dangerous tones, not unlike the tone Zero had used, she was able to listen in on peoples' conversations unnoticed.

"I'll have you know, Zero-san, that I can take perfectly good care of myself." she interrupted, stepping forward. How _dare_ he question her upbringing! She treasured the hours, however seldom they were, that her parents spent with her, teaching her various self defence, although her mother always told her, "_And if all else fails, kick him where the sun don't shine!"_

Nene glared defiantly at Zero, furious that he had, to use a colloquialism, _dissed_ her family. Zero turned slowly to face her, "You think you can fight?" he smirked, studying her. She was normal height and build, but it was impossible to tell if she had any muscles due to the school jacket. Her long black hair would get in her way, leaving her hair loose was the sign of a novice, but her eyes seemed to be taunting him, begging for him to test her.

_Who am I to refuse such an offer?_ He thought viciously, starting towards her. But she was gone. Zero blinked, momentarily frozen, before having the sensation of flying followed by landing heavily on his back. Nene stood triumphantly over him, smiling sweetly down on him as he glared viciously up at her.

"You were saying?" Nene asked, raising an eyebrow at Zero. He had scoffed at her, and now he was lying face up, flipped by a girl who _'obviously can not take care of herself'._

Nene was proud of herself for being able to flip people. It was practically the only self defence she could manage, apart from dodging, but she didn't count that.

Zero got up, gave her a furious look, and stalked out of the room, "Yuuki, I'll take care of outside." he called gruffly over his shoulder, slamming the door behind him. Yuuki was standing awkwardly to the side, "Uhh...Okay...!" she called out, startled, in reply to Zero, who was long gone by then.

Kaien sighed again, "Well, I guess I can't avoid it...Level E's are vampires who were once humans. They have lost all their sanity, and prey mercilessly on humans, often on groups if they can manage." he explained, resting his chin on his clasped hands, surveying Nene over his oval glasses. Nene blinked. Vampires? _And if they had to be explained as once being human, then there _must _be vampires by birth._ She thought quickly, her brain sifting through each and every vampire story, myth and legend she had ever heard or read.

"Why do they affect my parents?" she asked quietly, an plausible answer already forming in her mind.

"Because...they are the third generation of vampire hunters in the Akahana clan." Kaien explained, his previously cheery voice sombre, close to a monotone. Nene gawped at him. Hunters. Her parents were hunters. _Vampire_ hunters. This was too much, too weird, too soon.

"C-Could I please go to my dorm now?" she whispered, staring at Kaien, but not seeing him.

"Yes, Yuuki, go on." he smiled gently, indicating the door with his hand.

"Yosh!" Yuuki barked, saluting Kaien,then taking Nene's suitcase in one hand, she placed her other hand on Nene's shoulder, steering her gently but firmly towards the door and leading her out of the school building to her dorm. Nene only vaguely heard Yuuki when she said that she would come over before classes to show her around. Nene collapsed on her bed, only bothering to take off her boots and jacket.

And soon fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

_Mama, you're hurt!_

_No sweetie, I'm fine._

_Daddy, you're bleeding!_

_It's nothing my little princess, just a scratch._

_Was it always them? The vampires who hurt you?_

_I'll never forgive them._

_Never._

_---_

Tadaa~

*cuddles Nene* Ahhh I had forgotton how much I luved her! ='3

Chapter four may take some time, what with me coming home, Dizzl's birthday, maybe leaving again, and then SCHOOL!!!!! The evil demon of demons! DX

But it'll be fourth year and that'll be grand! =3

Thank you for reading my crappy little fanfic and I hape you enjoy it! ='D

*gives prizes to people who read the fanfic*


End file.
